Qilby
Qilby is the main antagonist from the second season of the Wakfu animated series. He is a selatrop of the Primordial Age and a member of the Council of the Six. He is Shinonome's brother; unlike the other members of the council, Qilby does not forget its memories when reviving. Also know Orgonax's heart thief, Qilby was the Eliatrope that unleashed the end of his civilization and Pháeris ripped an arm because it was the cause of the Invasion. He was locked up by Yugo in the blank dimension. 'Background' Qilby and his sister Shinonome were the wisest of the First Born, both of them blessed with eternal memory of all their past incarnations, unlike their other siblings. They served loyally for many years, but Qilby was eventually driven mad by boredom and rebelled, forcing a bloody campaign against a mechanoid race known as the Mechasme that nearly led to the extinction of the Eliatrope race before Yugo and Phaeris were able to imprison Qilby for his crimes. 'Season 2' Qilby made his first appearance in season two as the hidden main antagonist. He was accidentally summoned from the blank dimension when Yugo tried to harness the power of the Eliacube, when he came to the world of Twelve he explains the origins of his species (through half-truths) and sends Yugo on a quest to acquire the Dofus (dragon egg) of his sister dragon, Shinonome. His true plan is eventually revealed that the quest was largely to distract Yugo so he could regain his power, steal back the Eliacube and then absorb the Wakfu of the planet to power his ship so he can continue to explore the Krozmos (the process would destroy the planet). 'Personality' While originally quiet, friendly and soft-spoken his personality changes drastically when he fuses with the Eliacube, or he simply dropped pretenses to reveal his true self as cruel, sadistic, maniacal and manipulative. It is unknown whether this is a result of the Eliacube warping his personality or the recount of the memories of all his past lives and how they all ended. Qilby is self-righteous and cares only about himself and his dragon sister Shinonome. He considers their ability to remember all their past lives as a curse because unlike the other members of the Eliatrope Council who lose their memories when they're reborn Qilby and Shinonome don't get to re-experience new things, and this has caused Qilby to grow maddeningly bored, especially with his insatiable hunger for knowledge and discovery. He instigated the war between the Eliatropes and the Mechasms to force his people to adapt and grow, and to go forth to travel the Krozmos, all so Qilby could have the excuse of traveling and exploring the universe to make new discoveries and sate his curiosity. His hunger for knowledge became a hunger for power and he developed a superiority complex, stating Eliatropes (but mostly himself) are superior to the races of the World of Twelve, and has no qualms with destroying the World of Twelve so he can refuel his spaceship to once again travel across galaxies, and he despises those who get in his way. 'Abilities' He has all the same powers as Yugo though many of them are more advanced versions, as well as an assortment of other Wakfu abilities (including the ability to summon a scythe made of the stuff), he also has full knowledge of the Eliacube and its workings (Nox spent 200 years just trying to figure out how to work it) makes him even more dangerous than Nox , he is also able to remember his past lives, which is unique for his species, and implied to be the source of his knowledge and madness, which he later stated was a curse. Qilby is also the creater of the eliacube a God like weapon this shows that Qilby is one of smarts beings in the universe even smart then oropo and nox. Category:Animated Series Category:Eliatrope Category:Eliatrope Council Category:Vilains Category:Antagonist Category:Immortal Category:Alien Category:Demigod